


A Bizarre World

by Tgaret990



Series: Personal Fic Teasers [1]
Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: A bit of a teaser for a personal WIP, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, And Kota is totally okay with it, And Underworld for fueling some of my lore, And the Bucks help him through it, I blame JoJo for making my vampire obsession return, It all gets kind of kinky and weird from there... Later, Kenny gets turned into a vampire, M/M, Mages, Magic, Soulbonds, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: In a world where vampires, werewolves, mages, and humans have lived in harmony for thousands of years, of course Kenny finds himself being the first human to be Turned in God knows how long. Luckily, Kota and the Bucks are more than willing to help Kenny navigate his new life. Kenny would soon learn, however, that things were a bit (a lot) more complicated than they first seemed. Souls were tricky things, after all, and his apparently decided it wanted to be the only one of its kind.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Personal Fic Teasers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Bizarre World

A Bizarre World

A/N: Okay, so this is the beginning of one of three personal fics that randomly popped into my head one day. I... Am hesitant about posting the full thing, especially when the lore isn't all the way fleshed out and the timeline is pretty vague and everywhere. Not to mention, things get really weird (and not so PG) really fast, and I have too much shame to post a lot of what else is written. However, I do want to know if people would be interested in this AU if I ever do decide to post the whole thing once it's finished. This part takes place during Kenny's time in DDT and PWG. 2010-ish maybe? Possibly a bit later? Anyway, enjoy the un-beta'd craziness written below, I guess? 

Kenny never expected this day to come. Peace had existed between vampires, werewolves, mages, and humans for millennia now, but of all the people to be attacked by a rogue vampire, it had to be  **him?** Give him a break. He knew what he had become the instant he awoke in the alley he’d been dragged into and attacked in. That’s what he got for walking the streets alone at night, he guessed. Groceries laid scattered in the middle of the sidewalk, and as he opened his eyes three things became abundantly clear.  _ One: _ He’d been attacked by a vampire judging by the flash of fangs and glowing red eyes he saw when he touched the bite marks on his neck. Speaking of which…  _ Two: _ He was Turned now, a rare and almost forgotten condition society hadn’t seen on a massive or regular scale in several centuries.  _ Three: _ He was  **really** thirsty,  **bloodthirsty.** A wave of hunger nearly made him black out, but he pushed that to the back of his mind as best he could. He had other things to deal with right now.

Head throbbing, neck burning, and vision hazy, he slowly got to his feet, using the wall to steady himself. His senses were in overdrive, now enhanced and adjusting to the sounds of the city again. Kenny squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, willing himself to take deep breaths and calm his racing thoughts. He’d paid enough attention in school when the different races were talked about to know he needed to get home before sunrise, and that he needed blood soon if he wanted any hope of making it through the next day. But Matt and Nick! They were staying the night in his apartment! Fuck! They couldn’t be around him like this!

Before he could worry further about his best friends, the eerily close sound of a howl made him snap his eyes open and drop his hands in horror. You had to be kidding him. Kenny glanced to the sky to see his suspicions confirmed. Full moon. Dammit. Eyes fixed forward, he found himself staring down a feral looking werewolf, who barreled straight towards him. Trapped in the alleyway, Kenny had nowhere to run, so he dodged the lunge as best as he could, taking a claw swipe to the chest as opposed to the werewolf fangs meant for his neck. Looking around in a panic, Kenny spotted a broken glass bottle, scrambling for it as the werewolf got to its feet, preparing to charge again. When it did, Kenny swung and sidestepped it, catching it across the back of its shoulder, the broken bottle lodging itself in the muscle. The werewolf shrieked, jumping at Kenny once more, but this time Kenny was ready. With strength and speed he didn’t know he had, Kenny caught the werewolf, suplexing it  **through** the wall behind him, bricks sent flying everywhere and crumbling to dust with a  _ crash! _

Without a second glance, Kenny took off, adrenaline and fear coursing through him in equally overwhelming measure. He sprinted back to his apartment, the city blurring by him, and before he knew it he had made it to his front door. He collapsed against it with a groan of pain, looking down to see his white tank top stained crimson with his blood, ripped to shreds. He fumbled with his keys as his hands shakily took them out of his pocket and fit them into the keyhole.

“Kenny, is that you?” he heard Nick call from inside. “Hey, Matt, he’s back!” He heard a set of footsteps from further inside.

“Finally! He said he might be twenty or thirty minutes, but it’s been an hour! I was starting to think we might not be getting dinner tonight.” When he finally got the door open, he found Matt and Nick facing the door, plopped on the couch of the living room, watching something on the tv. All the color drained from their faces when they laid their eyes on Kenny, who looked like he’d just stepped out of a horror movie.  _ “ _ **_Holy shit!_ ** _ ” _ Matt exclaimed, he and Nick leaping off the couch and catching Kenny before he could hit the ground. Nick shut the door behind him, locking it as he and Matt knelt over a heavily breathing and pale Kenny. Nick laid Kenny’s head on his lap, ripping what was left of the tank top away from his chest.

“What the fuck happened?!” he questioned. “Fuck! Matt, grab something to stop the bleeding.”

“Already on it!” he told him, rushing to another room and quickly returning with a few towels and a first aid kit. “Keep the towels on it until I can figure this thing out,” he told Nick, sorting through the first aid kit with shaky hands.

“Kenny, stay with us here,” Nick murmured anxiously. “Can you tell us what happened?” Kenny groaned as Nick pressed the already soaked towel down firmer, letting out a harsh breath.

“Attacked by a werewolf… In the alley around the corner from the store…  **After** a vampire got me…”

“Attacked by a werewolf after a vampire?” Nick questioned. “What?”

“ **Bitten** by a vampire.  **Sliced up** by a werewolf,” Kenny clarified with another groan, his head spinning at the scent of his own blood and two familiar, close presences.  _ “ _ **_Fuck._ ** I need…” His eyes fell on his blood-soaked hands, and he groaned, this time in frustration. He couldn’t ask them to do that. But if he didn’t… Would he make it? He felt a few of his teeth elongate in his mouth, no doubt his fangs if he had to guess. “Matt, do you trust me?”

“What kind of—Of course I do!” Matt answered in a panic, grabbing large bandages, rolls of gauze, and antiseptic. “Just let me—” Kenny grabbed at his wrist before he could finish his statement and Matt froze in shock at the tightness of his grip.

“I need… I need blood. I’m newly Turned… And I’m kind of dying over here. Can I…?” Matt glanced between Kenny’s wound and his pained, desperate face several times before nodding nervously.

“Y-Yeah, of course, man. Take what you need,” he told him. Nick looked between the two in alarm. Kenny, losing the last of his restraint, sat up as best he could and dove for Matt’s wrist, sinking his fangs in eagerly and taking a long draught of blood with a relieved sigh. Matt yelped in pain at the initial bite before evening his breathing out as Kenny fed, trying to remain calm and  **not** freak out.

Kenny, at first, was lost in how wonderful the blood tasted. He could never have imagined it before, but now he couldn’t get enough, head spinning with pleasure and  _ want. _ This was, quite possibly, the greatest thing he’d ever experienced in his life. As he felt some of his strength start to return however, he realized several things. First off, he could  **feel** Matt’s fear through his blood, and it made his stomach twist into knots, almost strong enough to completely ruin the blood’s taste. Secondly, the claw wounds hurt like  _ Hell, _ but they were slowly healing the more blood he drank. Lastly, Matt was starting to look dizzy, and the last thing he wanted to do was kill him by drinking him dry. With effort, Kenny pried his fangs free, hand pressed against the puncture wounds, feeling them heal as he let go of Matt’s wrist. He looked down at his chest. The claw wounds were partially healed, at least not bleeding all over the floor now, which would be a bitch to clean later, but still raw and painful. Kenny looked to Matt with concern and guilt, barely able to meet his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly. Matt nodded, rubbing at his newly healed wrist.

“I-I’m good. A little lightheaded, but I’ll live. You?”

“Not dying anymore,” Kenny replied with a weak smile, before a wave of hunger, weaker than the first, but persistent, hit again. He flinched and  _ hissed, _ startling all three of them. “Still pretty thirsty though.” Nick gulped, but offered his wrist to Kenny. “Nick, you don’t have to—

“You need it, Kenny. Just take some,” he told him, eyes glued to the floor.

“Nick, you’re terrified—

“You’re damn right, I’m terrified! We both are!” he shouted, meeting Kenny’s eyes. “Our best friend comes home covered in blood with his chest sliced open, telling us he got turned into a vampire and attacked by a werewolf! I think I have a right to be terrified!” He took a shaky, deep-ish breath in. “But we all went to school. We all learned about this. You need the blood, and I’m not about to let you die because I’m scared. So take it.” He put his wrist right up to Kenny’s mouth for good measure. Kenny hesitated for a moment before finally biting him, drinking slower this time.

Again, he could feel the fear through Nick’s blood, but this time he didn’t have to fight the overwhelming desire to feed. As he drank, he made sure to keep his claw wounds in mind. When they felt fully healed, he drank just a little more to satisfy his hunger before pushing Nick’s wrist away, healing it the same way he’d done Matt’s. He took in a shaky breath before letting himself fall back against Nick’s lap, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh of relief. “I am never going shopping at night again,” he muttered. Matt managed a small smile, and Nick held in a tremble filled laugh.

“Jeez, how are you supposed to go outside now? You can’t be in the sun unless you want to live in hoodies and gloves for the rest of your life, and you can’t really do that here in SoCal.” Kenny groaned, the thought not even occurring to him until Matt brought it up.

“I’ll… Figure something out,” he replied tiredly.

“Figure something—Kenny, the show’s tomorrow!”

“I know, I know. I can’t exactly walk outside looking like I’m dressed up for winter, but… I’ll make it work, somehow.” He sat up and opened his eyes. “Sorry for the scare, by the way.” He glanced at the new bloodstains on the floor with a grimace. “And the mess.”

“We can clean that up, no problem,” Nick told him, waving him off. “As for the scare,  **never** do that to us again, you hear me?” Kenny held his hands up in surrender.

“Loud and clear.” Matt offered him a hand up and Kenny took it, careful with how much pressure he put on Matt’s hand. He still didn’t know much about his new strength.

“At least tell me you got dinner?” Matt asked hopefully.

“Oh, sure, Matt. I definitely remembered to grab the groceries while I was running for my life a little while ago.” He winced at the sarcasm. “Sorry… I mean, if we’re lucky, they might still be sitting by the alleyway, but… I’d rather not go back there.”

“Popcorn and leftover breakfast it is then!” Nick declared. Matt shook his head. Kenny almost managed a smile.

XxX

When Kenny woke up to the warmth of sunlight streaming through his window, he immediately panicked, throwing the cover overtop himself and shying away from it. He didn’t feel his skin melting off, or turning to dust, or preparing to explode… Huh. He slowly pulled the covers away, holding out his hand and feeling the sun warm it like it would any other day. Cautiously, he drew the blinds open, laughing in relief as he looked at the sunrise, sun illuminating his hair and warming him. Matt and Nick peeked into the room, seeing Kenny stand in the sun with no issue, jaws dropped.

“But how?” Matt asked. “You should be frying right now!” Kenny looked to him with a grin.

“I don’t know… But it looks like sunlight won’t be a problem after all.”

“I mean, no one’s seen a Turned vampire for ages now. Maybe what they told us wasn’t accurate?”

“Maybe,” Kenny agreed, though he couldn’t help but feel something else was at play here. “But who’s ready for the show tonight?” he asked in excitement, feeling more energized than he had in a while. Matt and Nick looked between each other curiously before shrugging in unison. If Kenny was happy, what did they have to worry about?

The PWG show went off without a hitch, though Kenny apologized profusely to Kevin Steen afterwards when a slightly too fierce V-trigger gave him a bloody nose. Kevin laughed it off, telling him it was all good and asking Kenny where he learned to hit that hard. Kenny joked that he’d been training too much with Kota—And that was a whole different problem by itself wasn’t it. He was due back in Japan in a few weeks for some DDT shows, and he had no idea what he’d do without Matt and Nick. 

For the next two weeks, the two helped Kenny navigate his newfound abilities, testing his strength, his thirst, and his senses. Silver, something else that should have sent him scrambling, also turned out to not affect him when it would normally cause any other Turned’s skin to burn in pain. They figured out that Kenny needed to feed every four or five days comfortably, a week or so if they really needed to push it. He still needed to eat and drink, though not nearly as much as he used to need to as a normal person, and the same went for breathing and sleeping. Also, vampire’s allure was very much a thing and very much something Kenny never wanted to use again after seeing the looks on Matt and Nick’s faces once he’d stopped the effect. By the time he was ready to board his flight back to Japan, he had several Gatorade bottles full of blood for the trip, and most of his worries had been worked out. He sighed as he said goodbye to the Bucks, promising to call them the minute something went wrong.

“Promise us you’ll be safe over there,” Matt insisted.

“I promise,” Kenny told him, slinging his backpack further over his shoulder and adjusting the grip on his suitcase. “Nothing’s going to happen, and I’ll be back in the States before you know it.” After a short embrace with both of them, he got on his flight, pushing any vampire related thoughts out of his mind and instead thinking of his upcoming matches with Kota.

XxX

When he landed in Japan, Kota was waiting for him, greeting him with a hug and a smile as they made their way out of the airport. Kenny looked to him nervously, wondering if Kota had noticed anything different about him. Besides Matt and Nick, Kota knew him better than anyone, always knew when the slightest thing was wrong, but he hadn’t said anything to him yet. Maybe… His secret was safe? 

For the next few weeks, things went normally. His and Kota’s chemistry in the ring continued to turn heads and make Kenny feel like there was nowhere he’d rather be than in the ring with Kota. They won most of their matches, and the nights out with Michael were as fun and relaxing as they usually were. When Kenny felt his thirst start to return he tried to sneak sips of blood when he could, but it wasn’t easy when he shared a room with Kota, and suddenly revealing to his best friend that he’d been Turned back in America didn’t seem like the best idea. His secret was out after Kota confronted him at the end of the third week, startling Kenny out of his thoughts that evening.

“You’ve been acting strangely, Kenny-tan,” Kota told him, plopping down next to him on his bed, expression serious, but concerned. “Something’s bothering you.”

“Nothing’s bothering me,” he denied a bit too quickly, sitting up against the headboard. “Everything’s fine. Just… Long week, I guess.” Kota didn’t look convinced for a second, holding up the Gatorade bottle he’d disposed of earlier with a frown.

“You’ve been trying to hide these from me. You think I’m not looking and you drink out of them.” Kenny had the decency to look guilty at that. “What are you trying to hide?”

“I… It’s complicated, Bu-san,” he answered quietly.

“Then make it not complicated! I’m… I’m worried about you. I just want to know what’s wrong.” Kenny hated the heartbroken look on Kota’s face, and honestly, he would have ended up telling him eventually. Kenny sighed in defeat.

“It’s going to be kind of a lot to tell. Something… Something happened to me back in the States. I got attacked the night before a PWG show, and…” He observed Kota’s shocked expression before continuing, praying that this wouldn’t be the end of their friendship as he knew it. He told Kota about the attack, about how Matt and Nick saved him from bleeding out on his apartment floor, how they’d been helping him deal with his newfound vampire-ness ever since. When he finished he couldn’t meet Kota’s eyes, gaze focused on his hands in his lap, just waiting for Kota to tell him he didn’t want anything to do with him, that he didn’t feel safe around him, that he wanted to be as far away from him as possible—

“When was the last time you fed?” Kota asked quietly. Kenny’s gaze snapped upward, falling on Kota’s thoughtful face.

“W-What?” he questioned, not sure if he’d heard right. Kota sighed.

“If you’ve been sneaking sips, you must be craving blood. That’s what was in the bottles, right?” Kenny, shocked, could only nod, not believing his ears. “When was the last time you fed?” he asked again.

“Um… Matt and Nick gave me some of their blood the night before my flight here. I’ve been trying to ration the blood they gave me, try to make it last as long as I can, but…” He looked to the bottle in Kota’s hand with worry. “That was my last one.” It was then that Kota, once again, did the complete opposite of what he expected him to do—And really, it was Kota. When did he  **ever** do what Kenny expected him to? He turned fully towards Kenny and bared his neck to him, calm and unconcerned.

“Then you can have some of my blood,” Kota told him as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Kenny sputtered. No. He couldn’t—He  **wouldn’t** drag Kota into this mess too.

“Bu-san—Ibu-tan, no. I can’t.”

“I won’t let you die because of this, Kenny. It’s alright. Just take some.” Kenny looked at Kota’s neck with want, feeling a strong wave of hunger crash over him, briefly overwhelming him. Kota smelled familiar, inviting,  _ loving, _ and Kenny felt himself reach for Kota, pulling him close. Kota watched in fascination as Kenny’s fangs grew, felt him breathing against his neck in anticipation.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kenny asked nervously. Kota nodded vehemently, unworried. “This might sting a bit,” Kenny warned before sinking his fangs into his neck. Kota grimaced, but didn’t make a sound. Kenny moaned at the first taste of Kota’s blood. If he thought the Bucks’ blood tasted good, then Kota’s blood tasted like  **_Heaven._ ** He took a long draught, cradling Kota’s neck with another softer moan. The blood was satisfying in ways Kenny never thought possible. Every drop seemed to instantly fill him with strength, his hunger quenched many times faster than normal, and unlike when he’d previously fed there was no fear or nervousness to change the taste. Kota almost seemed…  _ Happy _ to be giving him blood. In fact, Kota let out a small moan of his own, gently cupping Kenny’s cheek. Kenny looked up to see his eyes closed, a small smile on his face, head thrown back slightly. That… Should not have turned him on like it did.

He only drank a little more, well satisfied at that point, before slowly retracting his fangs and pulling away, healing the puncture wounds. Kota dropped his hand, eyes fluttering open. He turned to look at Kenny in wonder, not at all worried that he’d just had some of his blood drained by his now vampire best friend. He sounded breathless as he said, “That was…”

“Amazing,” Kenny finished for him. Kota nodded, crawling closer to him and cupping his face again, looking him in the eyes. Kenny drew in a quick breath at how much love and affection he saw staring back at him, completely surprised when Kota closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. Kenny reciprocated a moment after, pulling Kota in as close as possible, both relieved and kind of excited at what this could mean. They pulled away when they had to breathe, and Kenny watched Kota lick the blood off his lips, wideyed. Kota caught him staring, grinning shamelessly.

“See? I’m okay. We should do that again sometime.” They should… Do that again…?

“Did I take too much?” Kenny asked. Kota shook his head.

“I feel fine. Are you full?” Kenny nodded, licking the last of Kota’s blood off his lips.

“Yeah. You won’t… Tell anyone, right?” he asked nervously.

“Of course not,” Kota answered. “If you don’t want them to know, then they won’t know,” he assured him. Kenny let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed Kota again, sweetly. Kota smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kenny, who deepened it. There was nowhere else he’d rather be right now.


End file.
